An increasing magnitude of electronic files today are being network-stored, as opposed to stored locally (for example, locally stored on a hard drive connected to a user's computer, or a device connected to a user's home network. For example, users and customers can use an on-line service to store and share their photographs, videos, audio files, slide presentations, documents, or other electronic files. Sites can use a variety of different servers, repositories, NAS (network attached storage), SANs (Storage Attached Networks) or other devices to make available these electronic files. In one example, multiple service providers (MSOs), such as satellite, cable, telephone, and wireless companies, are providing services that deliver voice, data, and video over their networks. In many of these examples, electronic files are often stored at central repositories. A network of servers can be placed at multiple points in the network, wherein one or more servers have access to copies of electronic files, which can be stored on one or more storage devices, including tapes, optical media, hard disks, solid state drives, or any other type of storage device. To reduce load on the network backbone and help optimize streaming performance, these electronic file delivery networks can often be deployed in a hierarchical fashion. User devices can access a copy of the electronic files from a local file server, which might be located at a local distribution office (LDO). The LDO can be located at the edge of the network, near to the user device. If a local distribution office does not have access to a requested electronic file, then a request can be made to obtain all (or even parts) of the file from one or more repositories storing the files further upstream, or from another location.
Having a substantial number of client devices access the same upstream server when a highly demanded electronic file is requested can cause bottlenecks between the upstream server and the LDO server. A scheme in which every electronic file is stored at not only the upstream server locations but also every LDO can become unsustainable, resulting in the mass duplication of files that may not necessarily be needed or demanded in all regions. The number of electronic files will increase, and the number of users, each of which can have different demands for content, will also increase.
In the example of electronic files that are video content files, when video service providers place copies of content accessible by viewers, they would like to reduce the number of copies that need to be stored at local distribution offices, but at the same time, attempt to make sure that unanticipated demand for content not stored at the local distribution office does not result in a bottleneck at an upstream central server. While there are a number of programs that service providers anticipate will be watched by a large number of viewers, there is also content that are “non-hit items” providing more overall choices for viewers. These non-hit items (often referred to as “Long-tail content”) in aggregate might still be viewed by a large audience, and can still result in the generation of a substantial amount of revenue.
Servers accessing the most popular content can be positioned close to the network edge at a local distribution office (LDO). Such an office can be, for example, a headend, which is closer to a subscriber's residence. Less popular content can be stored on one or more central servers deeper in the network from the subscriber (i.e., upstream). However, the demand for any particular program may not be very predictable, leading to indecisiveness as to whether to place such content at a local distribution office, or further upstream.
The prepositioning, storage, and retention of content at a local distribution office, and the transfer of content from sources deeper in the network, can tax the resources of a network, which impacts the efficiency of the network. Systems and methods strive to increase the predictability as to what content will be demanded, so as to efficiently move that content closer to the edge. Systems and methods also strive to maintain local content stores that are not replete with content that is no longer in demand. Additionally, when there are multiple small LDOs in a region, storing content at each headend, moving content to and from LDOs, even if the content is desirable, can consume network resources.
Typically, electronic files, such as content, are resources that are subject to each LDO's assertion of exclusivity, where each LDO is not aware of the content stored, requested, and managed by other LDOs. However, as addressed in this application, such resources can be shared between one or more LDOs.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.